ADC
by Tom Gottu
Summary: 1971. Alors que pour Albus Dumbledore une nouvelle année commence, le mal se propage et reste à l'affût... NOTE : Le début de l'histoire n'est ici qu'une ancienne version laissée au cas où elle intéresserait quelqu'un. Une nouvelle version de l'histoire (de meilleure qualité scénaristique, mais vous jugerez par vous-même) est en cours de travail et sera publiée une fois terminée.
1. Chapter 0

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ET LE RETOUR DE L'IMMORTEL  
Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que cette préface n'appartient pas à l histoire qui va suivre. Vous pouvez donc passer à la lecture de ce qui vous intéresse.Dans cette préface, qui ne sera pas longue, je tiens à remercier certaines personnes.Joanne K. Rowling, romancière autant écrit la saga Harry Potter et écrivant celle des Animaux Fantastiques ou "Fantastiques Bêtes". Je tiens à la remercier car elle a écrit une histoire, elle a créé un univers (et j'irais jusqu'à dire un univers réaliste, si sur prend en compte la logique des événements et le fait que les pages se cachent ... ). Elle a permis, par cela, de créer la joie dans des millions de vies, ou le défaut de créer, de l'accentuer. Je fais partie des fans de cette saga et de cette romance, et je précise que j'ai été "ensorcelé" par la magie de Harry Potter. Si il s'avérait qu'un jour, elle lise cette préface, je voudrais qu ' elle sache que je le félicitations pour ce travail merveilleux et que je la remercie. Harry Potter est de loin la meilleure saga et la meilleure histoire que je connaisse.Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier Dotus, auteure sur ce site, pour m'avoir présenté ce dernier. Depuis longtemps, je voulais écrire une fanfiction sur le personnage d'Albus Dumbledore, et j'ai permis de partager une histoire que j'écris, une histoire que j'invente en partie sur un sujet qui, je peux le dire, moi passionne . J'aimerais aussi le remercier pour être, avec Thefj, un de mes partisans. J'aimerais enfin le féliciter pour l'histoire " Une née-moldue à Serpentard " , histoire que je vous invite à lire .Finalement, je tiens à remercier tous les membres du Fandom Harry Potter, qui m'ont eux aussi incités à écrire cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, pour le temps qu'ils acceptent de m'accorder pour lire mon premier roman, et je les encourage à commenter les chapitres pour la critique et me dire ce que je dois changer.Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, Tom GOTTU


	2. Chapter 1

**A** **lbus**

 **D** **umbledore**

 _ **et le retour de l'Immortel**_

CHAPITRE 1: Le loup-garou

Il faisait déjà nuit dans le village. Éloigné de toute ville, il n'était peuplé que de très peu de personnes (maximum une cinq-centaine d'habitants). Il y avait donc encore moins de maisons. Ainsi, il était simple de remarquer la seule maison dont les lumières étaient encore allumées. À l'intérieur, un salon, décoré très modestement, était le lieu le plus mouvementé du petit village. Un homme et une femme, âgés tous les deux d'une quarantaine d'années, faisaient les cent pas. Parfois, l'homme s'approchait et collait son visage contre la fenêtre, puis se remettait à marcher.

Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, un homme jaillit d'un tourbillon, en face de la maison. Il avait transplané. Les habitants de la maison disparurent immédiatement, pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard dans l'ouverture de leur porte.

— Professeur, merci beaucoup de votre visite — dit, tout en se forçant un sourire, l'homme habitant la maison.

Le professeur, qui n'était autre qu'Albus (Perceval Wulfric Brian) Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard, était un très vieil homme, possédant une longue chevelure et une pas moins longue barbe argentées. Malgré ses rides, il paraissait être en parfaite santé et une aura de puissance ainsi que de détermination se dégageait de lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient, tels des rayons X, tout traverser. Il portait des lunettes en demi-lune et une cape couleur pourpre. Sa robe, portée sous la cape, était de la même couleur.

— Bonsoir, Lyall — répondit-il. — Je vous rassure tout de suite, les nouvelles sont plus qu'excellentes.

L'homme et la femme, se tenant toujours dans la porte, s'en écartèrent, d'un air de plus en plus confiant.

— Merci, professeur, mais entrez donc, nous parlerons de cela au chaud. Une tasse de thé? Ou peut-être de la bièraubeurre ou du Whisky Pur Feu?

— Merci, je veux bien du thé — dit Albus, tout en entrant dans la maison.

En entrant, il vit que la maison était simple. Quelques portraits d'ancêtres, des photos du couple, à divers endroits en Grande Bretagne. Sur certaines photos, un jeune garçon, qui ressemblait à son père, était présent. Ce garçon semblait toujours être heureux, affichait un large sourire à chaque photo. Excepté les portraits et les photos, un vieux lustre de bois, accroché au plafond (qui était en fait le plancher de l'étage du dessus), éclairait la salle. Un petit nombre de livres se tenaient sur une armoire, près de deux chaises en sapin et une table basse. Dans un coin, des escaliers menant au premier étage se cachaient dans l'ombre.

— Courageux ou ignorant?

Ce firent les seuls mots que le vieux professeur prononça, tout en scrutant chaque photo représentant le jeune homme.

— Ignorant — répondit l'homme, — courageux depuis peu. Très courageux.

— Courageux…

Ces mots, sortant paresseusement de la bouche d'Albus, résonnèrent dans la salle entière.

Soudain, accompagné de grincements des marches, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années apparut en haut des escaliers. Il avait des cheveux châtains, et, malgré le sourire timide sur son visage, ce dernier paraissait fatigué. Il portait des vêtements simples, bruns. Lentement, le garçon se remit à marcher, finit de descendre les escaliers et alla se coller à son père. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son fils et lui sourit. Puis il se tourna face du jeune homme.

— Remus — dit le père, — je te présente le professeur Albus Dumbledore — dans le dos du père, Albus sourit. — C'est le directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard.

— Il est venu vous expliquer pourquoi je ne pourrai pas étudier là-bas? — demanda le garçon.

 _Ça commence bien,_ pensa Albus en souriant.

— En fait, non. Je suis venu te parler, à toi, Remus — répondit-il. — Et, malgré le fait que ce soit bien de ton cas quelque peu spécial que je voudrais parler, ce n'est pas pour t'interdire l'accès au collège de Poudlard. Cependant, je te demanderais de nous laisser un instant.

Remus regarda ses parents, qui lui firent signe de montrer dans sa chambre. Albus le regarda se diriger vers les escaliers sans même semble vouloir rester. Après que le fils ait disparu, il se tourna vers Lyall et Espérance.

— Bien. Avant de le dire à Remus, je voulais vous mettre au courant. Le garçon sera en sécurité, à Poudlard, et ses camarades aussi. Chaque nuit de pleine lune, il rejoindra un cabane près de Pré-au-Lard que j'ai moi-même ensorcelé pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir et pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule entrée possible: le passage secret partant de Poudlard — là, Albus fit une pause puis, voyant qu'Espérance allait intervenir, il reprit. — Le passage secret est protégé par un arbre planté ici pour l'occasion, et je ferai parvenir des rumeurs comme quoi la cabane est hantée. Les hurlements de Remus s'occuperont du reste. À propos de l'arbre, n'ayez pas peur, j'ai demandé au professeur Chourave de me procurer un saule cogneur, donc aucun élève ne risque de se rendre dans la cabane et Remus devra avoir sa conscience humaine pour pouvoir paralyser le saule, sans quoi il ne peut pas sortir.

Le parents de Remus paraissaient être dans un autre monde, bien plus heureux que le réel. Cela enchanta Albus, qui finit.

— Je vais aller voir Remus, maintenant.

Cette phrase réveilla Lyall et Espérance, et ils demandèrent.

— Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire cela, professeur?

Albus sourit.

— Si je veux que Remus le fasse confiance, je dois d'accord lui faire confiance. De plus, on est pas en lui de pleine lune.

Sur ces mots, Albus rejoignit Remus dans sa chambre. La chambre n'était pas spacieuse, et Albus vit des griffures partout. _Aïe Aïe aïe…_ se dit-il. Il fit un grand geste de la main, et devant le regard ébahi de Remus Lupin, la chambre se rangea et tout se répète en une douzaine de secondes. Le garçon afficha un sourire d'incompréhension. Dumbledore enchaîna.

— Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas aller à Poudlard? Tu es un sorcier non?

— Oui mais… — commença Remus, mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

— Bien, et tu veux aller à Poudlard?

— Oui…

— Alors? Pourquoi ne pas y aller?

— Vous savez bien. Je suis trop dangereux — répondit Remus en baissant la tête.

Dumbledore s'assit et regarda Remus droit dans les yeux.

— Remus Lupin, écoute-moi très attentivement. Je l'ai déjà dit maintes et maintes fois, et je crois que je le redirai encore. À Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à celui qui la demande. Tu veux aller à Poudlard?

— Oui.

— Tu veux ne pas mettre en danger tes camarades?

— Oui.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et continua.

— Bien, dans ce cas, tout est réglé.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage du vieux directeur.

— Tu m'excusera, Remus, mais je ne t'ai pas attendu pour te "construire" ton aide.

Sur ces mots, Albus Dumbledore sortit une enveloppe de sous sa cape et la donna au jeune Remus. Un sceau de cire rouge fermait l'enveloppe, et un logo représentant un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un corbeau était dessiné au dessus. Derrière, le nom de Remus Lupin et son adresse actuelle étaient écrits. Le jeune homme ouvrir lentement l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre que l'enveloppe contenait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, un sourire se forma (ce qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore, qui sourit de plus belle). Quand l'enfant leva la tête, son sourire radieux laissait supposer que cette soirée était sans doute la plus belle qu'il ne connaîtrait dans toute son existence.

— Professeur…

— Si tu le veux bien, je t'accompagnerai moi-même sur le chemin de traverse. Tu acceptes?

— Oui, professeur Dumbledore. Et merci beaucoup! Je ne saurai jamais en vous remercier…

— Si tu veux me remercier — ajouta Albus, — fais en sortes de réussir tes BUSEs et tes ASPICs.

— Bien, professeur.

Dans le reste de la soirée, Albus et Remus jouèrent aux bavboules. Remus était allé chercher sa boîte de billes (il en avait profité pour annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle à ses parents, et les cris de joie de la famille ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes; ensuite, Remus était revenu avec sa boîte pleine). Lui et le futur élève placèrent les billes billes dans un cercle spécialement conçu pour et commencèrent à envoyer de billes dans tous les sens (le but étant, avec quatorze billes par personnes, de faire sortir toutes les billes de son adversaire du cercle de jeu; ceci n'était bien évidemment que la version classique). Des rires accompagnaient le jeu durant toute la soirée et, bien qu'Albus gagna les trois premières parties, Remus le rattrapa rapidement. À la fin de deux heures de jeu, le score était à neuf victoires pour Remus et cinq pour le professeur. Après quelques dix minutes de jeu, la mère de Remus entra avec un plateau de pancakes de goûts multiples (Albus aperçut des gâteaux au citron, myrtille, fraise, mais il y en avait aussi parsemés de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ou avec une chocogrenouille en décoration) et avec le thé qu'Albus avait demandé. Ce dernier la remercia puis recommença à jouer avec Remus.

L'église du village (car il en avait une) venait tout juste de faire sonner sa cloche pour signaler les vingt heures quand la mère de Remus entra dans la salle.

— Le dîner est prêt, Remus, tu peux venir manger — dit-elle. — Professeur, dînez-vous avec nous?

Albus sourit, puis répondit.

— Non, je vous remercie, mais j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler. J'ai déjà retardé mon travail largement assez. Cependant, avant de partir, j'aimerais vous poser une question.

— Euh… Bien-sûr, je vous écoute.

— Il se trouve que la majorité des grandes vacances sont déjà derrière nous, et d'ici une semaine, ce sera la rentrée à Poudlard. Il serait donc temps que Remus se rende sur le chemin de traverse et achète ses affaires. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je l'accompagnerai personnellement sur le chemin. Êtes-vous d'accord?

— Oui — dit la mère de Remus après un court instant de réflexion, — et à vrai dire, cela nous arrange. Lyall et moi avons un témoignage urgent à relier au ministère et on cherchait justement quelqu'un qui pourrait surveiller Remus. Le problème, c'est que le témoignage risque de durer une éternité, vous connaissez les agents du ministère… Même si leur vie en dépendait, ils ne pourraient pas régler une affaire en moins d'un mois — ces mots firent sourire Dumbledore ; elle n'avait pas tort, le ministère n'était pas des plus actifs, ces temps-ci... — Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de garder Remus jusqu'à la rentrée? Cela nous aiderait beaucoup.

— Non — répondit Albus. Puis, voyant que Remus ne les écoutait pas, il continua — ça me permettra de créer une confiance entre nous. Je veux être sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, Remus, s'il en juge la nécessité, vienne le le dire dans mon bureau. Je lui donnerai le mur de passe, mais il fait qu'il ose. De plus, j'en profiterai pour lui présenter les installations, ou plutôt l'installation mise en place pour qu'il soit lui-même en sécurité ainsi que ses camarades. Il faudrait par contre garder tout cela secret, car imaginez la réaction des parents s'ils apprennent que leurs enfants vont en cours avec un loup-garou… Je sais que ce n'est pas à vous que je vous apprendrai à tenir le secret, mais je préfère quand-même vous prévenir. J'irai aussi en parler à Remus, mais pas tout de suite. Je crois qu'il est assez grand pour comprendre, et je crois qu'il le faut déjà, mais je ne veux pas le stresser durant ses derniers jours de vacances… Ses derniers jours d'impatience, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses camarades, et des nouveaux amis…

— Vous croyez qu'il en aura?

— Espérance. Vous êtes la mère d'un jeune garçon formidable, qui deviendra un grand sorcier. Beaucoup de gens ont peur des personnes loup-garou, mais il ne faut pas oublier que cette maladie est une malédiction. En aucun cas, elle reflète l'âme profonde des personnes atteintes. Votre fils aura des amis, et à moins qu'il ne change en une personne détestable, ce dont je doute fort, ses amis, quand il seront prêts, apprendront le secret de Remus. Mais ça n'affectera pas leur amitié… Ou peut-être que si, mais dans ce cas, ça la renforcera.

— Si ils le savent… Ils vont tout faire pour le virer… — dit Espérance, son visage montrant plus de peur que d'espoir.

— Non. Si ils le savent, c'est que leur amitié avec Remus est trop forte pour laisser quoi que ce soit les séparer. Faites-moi confiance.

Espérance se calma, et son visage arbora de nouveau de l'espoir, et de la confiance. Dumbledore sourit, et tapota l'épaule de la mère de Remus.

— Votre fils sera comme ses parents. Un grand sorcier.

Espérance sourit.

— Surtout si il vous a comme directeur.

Dumbledore laissa paraître un sourire, puis répondit.

— Votre influence laissera bien plus de traces que la mienne, Espérance.

Espérance se tourna vers Remus. Le jeune homme n'avait vraisemblablement pas saisi, ou pas entendu la discussion entre sa mère et Albus, car il était toujours en train de s'amuser avec les bavboules.

— Remus, va faire tes valises, et après viens dîner. Tu iras sur le chemin de traverse avec le professeur Dumbledore. Après, il t'emmènera à Poudlard, et te présentera ta cachette, pour que tu deviennes totalement autonome.

Remus range ses billes, et sans dire un mot, monta les escaliers. Dumbledore le suivit du regard en souriant, puis se tourna vers la mère de Remus.

— Je viendrais le chercher dans trois semaines.

— Bien. Merci beaucoup.

Dumbledore lâcha un sourire, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

— Bonne soirée — dit-il.

— Merci. À bientôt.

Albus sortit, ferma la porte. Il faisait nuit noire, et seul les les quelques lampadaires et la lumière de l'intérieur de la maison éclairaient le jardin. Le jardin était donc rempli d'ombres, dont les origines n'étaient pas toujours claires. Malgré cela, une ombre plus grande que les autres attira son attention. L'ombre était immobile, mais sa forme (à peine visible car les contours se donnaient dans le noir) était unique: elle semblait représenter un être humanoïde, accroupi tel un animal sauvage prêt à sauter sur sa proie…

— Fenrir, ce n'est pas sage de ta part de venir ici. Tu a déjà eu ta vengeance, et je te conseille de t'en contenter tant que tu le peux encore.

Disant ces mots, Albus se tourna vers l'ombre. Son visage ne laissait transparaître comme émotion que de la bienveillance. La peur ne figurait que très peu de fois dans ses émotions.

— La revanche ne s'arrête pas là, vieux fou — répondit une voix rauque, ressemblant étrangement à des aboiements et provenant d'un buisson. — Et d'ici peu de temps, tu ne seras plus de ce monde, et tu ne pourras plus protéger le garçon…

— Quand je mourrai, le garçon sera assez grand pour se défendre seul.

— La menace approche, et même toi, tu ne pourras pas l'arrêter. Il est trop puissant.

— La guerre a débuté depuis déjà un an, Fenrir. Va dire à Tom qu'il serait temps de démontrer sa puissance car… sans vouloir être rabat-joie… le nom de Lord Voldemort ne correspond pas encore à ses attentes. Il voulait un nom qui fasse trembler le monde. Pour l'instant, si je dit que Lord Voldemort est là, la moitié des personnes me demandent qui c'est.

Un sifflement de mécontentement provenant des buissons se fit entendre.

— Tu vas payer pour cet affront — ajouta la voix rauque. — Quand tu mourras, je serai là pour voir le grand Albus Dumbledore s'éteindre. Je te le promets.

Albus sourit.

— Peut-être — répondit-il, — mais d'ici là, tâche de ne pas te retrouver à Askaban.

L'ombre lâcha un dernier sifflement, puis transplana. Albus se tourna vers la maison, leva la main en sa direction et marmona un "Protego Maxima Fianto Duri Repello Inimicum". Une sphère d'énergie bleue apparut un instant autour de la maison, puis la couleur disparut. Albus ramassa une pierre et la lança vers la maison. La pierre se désintégra quand elle atteignit l'endroit où, quelques secondes avant, la paroi d'énergie bleu était visible

— Parfait — dit-il.

Sur ce, il transplana.

Le chemin où Albus réapparut était bien plus bruyant. Malgré l'heure tardive, le lieu était encore beaucoup fréquenté. Des personnes de tous les âges (il est vrai qu'il y avait peu d'enfants, même très peu) se promenaient et entraient ou sortaient de multiples magasins. Toutes les personnes traversant ce chemin avaient un point commun: leurs vêtements et l'expression qu'ils affichaient montraient qu'il n'étaient pas amicaux, et que cette allée (un panneau affichait "Allée des Embrumes") était fréquentée par des êtres plus intéressés aux arts noirs.

Albus était le seul qui avait des vêtements de couleur qui n'était pas un dérivé du noir. À peine avait-il apparu que tout le monde se tourna vers lui, d'un air méfiant. Il était connu dans le monde entier pour être le plus grand mage de l'époque et surtout pour combattre sans répit les mages noirs, et n'avait pas pour habitude de venir sur un chemin fréquenté par de telles personnes. Cependant, malgré le regard malveillant que tous les passants lui lançait, il gardait son air confiant bien caractéristique; pour peu que quelqu'un veuille le défier (ce qui n'avait pratiquement aucune chance d'arriver), le regard d'Albus suffirait à le décourager. Il pensa à sortir sa baguette pour voir la réaction des passants, mais résista à la tentation. De plus, en croisant son regard, chaque personne se poussait du chemin d'Albus, ce qui permettait à ce dernier d'avancer rapidement même dans un rue pleine. Ça ne le dérangeait donc absolument pas.

Il passa devant des magasins plus ou moins spéciaux. L'un d'eux avait, cloué au dessus de l'entrée, un panneau affichant "Pour huit yeux d'Acromentule achetés, un offert" (cette enseigne vendait des produits de toute sorte d'origine principalement animale: on pouvait y trouver des araignées mortes ou vivantes, pratiquement tous les ingrédients pour potion, y compris les plus rares et dangereux, et bien plus encore…) ou encore, au dessus de la porte d'un autre magasin "Lorsque les chandelles s'éteindront, Vos ennemis raids morts seront" (ce magasin était spécialisé dans les chandelles venimeuses, et ça devait être le seul magasin de ce type de toute la Grande-Bretagne).

Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un grand magasin. Le panneau indiquait "Barjow et Beurk", et les objets en vente paraissaient être banals… Albus entra. Une sonnerie retentit quand la porte s'ouvrit et à peine la porte s'était-elle refermé qu'un vendeur, aux épaules voûtées et aux cheveux noirs et gras lui tombant sur le front apparut.

— Je peux vous vendre tout ce que vous voulez. Colliers ou autres bijoux…

Il se tut dès qu'il aperçut qui se tenait face à lui. Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque-chose.

— Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas bien entendu — répondit Albus, souriant. — Vous avez dit quelque-chose?

— Que faites-vous ici?

— Récolter des informations. Un certain Tom Jedusor a travaillé chez vous, je me trompe? — il fit l'effort d'employer un ton faisant comprendre à Barjow qu'il devinait pratiquement tout le temps les mensonges.

— Il n'est plus ici.

— Oh, je sais qu'il n'est plus ici. C'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs. Cela m'aurait considérablement facilité la tâche s'il travaillait encore chez vous — Albus sourit tristement, puis continua — Mais ça ne change rien. La fin sera la même — ici Albus tint une pose. — Je voulais juste vous demander s'il s'intéressait particulièrement à certains objets.

— Bien-sûr, il s'intéressait à tous les objets de valeur! — dit Barjow, un sourire au coin des lèvres. — Vous avez par exemple ce collier, un vraie affaire en or…

— Je ne suis pas venu acheter, Bajow. Et quant aux objets, je voulais parler d'objets qui l'intéressaient… disons, à tel point qu'il pourrait commettre un meurtre pour se l'approprier.

Barjow afficha un air tellement surpris que l'on aurait pu croire qu'Albus venait de lui proposer d'acheter tout ce qui se trouvait dans son magasin (ce qui devait représenter plus de cent mille gallions).

— Tom? Commettre un meurtre? Je n'ai pas entendu d'idiotie pareille depuis… depuis le temps où un Auror du Ministère m'a menacé de faire fermer ma la boutique! Et c'était il y a des décennies…

— Je suis très sérieux, Barjow.

— Jamais Tom n'aurait tué quelqu'un! Tout le monde le connaissait, tout le monde l'appréciait… si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a même sauvé Poudlard ainsi que tous les Sang-... le nés-moldus, non?

— Cette histoire n'est pas encore finie, Barjow. Je ne sais pas si c'est Tom qui a vraiment ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas Hagrid — Albus avait dit cette phrase tout en restant calme, mais son ton était ferme, faisant comprendre à tous ceux qui l'entendraient qu'il avait une confiance absolue en Hagrid (un semi-géant occupant la place de garde-chasse à l'école de Poudlard depuis ses treize ans, âge auquel il avait été viré de Poudlard pour avoir soi-disant ouvert la Chambre des Secrets; à cette époque, Dumbledore avait été le seul à croire en l'innocence de Rubeus Hagrid, et faute d'avoir pu empêché à Hagrid d'être viré et de se faire casser en deux sa baguette, il avait permis à ce-dernier de rester à l'école en tant que garde-chasse).

Barjow observa longuement Albus puis ajouta:

— Jamais Tom n'aurait assassiné quelqu'un.

Albus, à son tour, fixa Barjow, comme pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de ces mots. Au bout de quelques instants, le vendeur détourna le regard, déstabilisé. Albus l'avait fait douter. Voyant cela, ce-dernier ajouta:

— Vous en êtes sûr?

— Oui — mais son ton trahissait un tel doute que même l'être le plus naïf ne croirait pas Barjow.

— Bien. Je vous remercie. Si vous voyez Tom, prévenez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Le vendeur souffla un — Bien-sûr— , puis Albus sortit de l'enseigne. Il devait se faire maintenant très tard, ou très tôt, mais le chemin était toujours bondé. Albus marcha un peu, entra dans le magasin vendant des yeux d'Acromentule (en plus d'autres produits très rares, et ressortit une dizaine de minutes après avec une fiole de la taille d'un pouce portant l'inscription "Venin d'Acromentule, à n'utiliser qu'avec un spécialiste".

— Je me demande ce que le professeur Slughorn veut faire avec ce venin. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour les première années qui arriveront dans un mois, sinon seulement un quart d'entre eux survivront à l'année — murmura Albus, un petit sourire au visage.

Puis, après avoir marché cinq minutes, il transplana à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2: La ministre de la magie

Les trois semaines suivantes passèrent sans encombre. Albus, comme à son habitude, passait la majorité de son temps au château de Poudlard, dans son bureau. Cette pièce circulaire ne contenait qu'une seule fenêtre, mais la vue depuis cette dernière suite le domaine était magnifique. Des portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école remplissaient les mur, et un grand tapis recouvrait le sol. Les seuls endroits où la pierre se voyait encore étaient le plafond, les escaliers menant à l'étage et la cheminée. Dans cette-dernière, un feu brûlait sans arrêt, mais il ne semblait pas dégager de fumée. De plus, un magnifique oiseau de la taille d'un cygne, avec un plumage rouge vif, un queue, des serres et un bec doré trônait sur un perchoir d'or. C'était le phénix d'Albus, Fumseck; cet oiseau fantastique possédait trois caractéristiques principales: premièrement, il pouvait soulever des charges énormes; deuxièmement, ses larmes avaient un pouvoir de guérison très puissant; ensuite, son chant était capable de redonner espoir à l'être le plus désespéré qui existait; et finalement, ses plumes servaient de coeur pour les baguettes magiques (le coeur d'une baguette donnait le pouvoir à cette dernière; elle pouvait être d'origines différentes: plume de phénix, crin de licorne, etc. De plus, la baguette de Sureau, très spécial, avait un coeur de crin Sombral, un cheval sombre visible que par les morts). Enfin, des placards et armoires répartis dans la pièces comportaient des objets de toutes sortes, dont la majorité était quand-même rangée sur la table de travail (même si cette table ressemblait plus à une planche surpeuplée de choses inutiles prêtes à être vendues à la brocante qu'au bureau d'un directeur et ne servait sûrement que très peu pour le travail). Ces objets provoquaient un doux fond sonore qui rendrait fou toute personne vivant ici, excepté Albus. Lui, les vrombissements et toutes sortes de bruits l'apaisaient.

Albus, dans son bureau, méditait et se laissait souvent embarquer dans des réflexions durant des heures, pendant lesquelles le professeur murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, réfléchissait, assis sur son fauteuil (à un moment, il se surprit même à fumer de la tête; il se dirigea alors vers une petite fontaine cachée sous les escaliers et s'arrosa le visage. Ensuite, se relevant, il pensa au fait que ce n'était pas logique, vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé, puis retourna à sa table). Les matins et les après-midis se déroulaient pratiquement tous comme ça. Albus s'asseyait sur son fauteuil, croisait ses doigts sur sa table, là où il y avait encore de la place, et commençait à fixer un point à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Parfois, quand il semblait chercher quelque chose, il se levait et se mettait à faire les cent pas en tournant devant sa cheminée. Puis, après des heures de marche, il s'asseyait de nouveau et se remettait à fixer d'un regard vide ce qu'il avait face à lui.

Un jour, peu de temps après, une femme d'une trente à quarantaine d'années et vêtue d'une longue tunique vert-olive ainsi que d'un chapeau pointu de la même couleur entra par la porte, et s'approcha d'Albus, qui lui tournait le dos et était en train train de revisser une de ses nombreuses machines.

— Professeur, j'ai envoyé les lettres aux élèves… — dit-elle d'un ton de professeur sévère. — Professeur… vous cherchez quelque chose? — Sa voix était devenue plus intriguée que sévère.

Albus venait en effet de se baisser, ayant perdu une pièce de l'objet qu'il réparait avec tant d'attention, et se mit à fouiller sous son bureau tout en marmonnant.

— Oui… Où peut-il bien être? — répondit-il, — mais je vous écoutez, Minerva, je vous écoute.

— Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

— Non, merci, je vais d'ailleurs moi-même arrêter de chercher pour l'instant. Il faut que je m'occupe d'un… comment dit-on? Cas spécial?

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme se leva en prenant soin de ne rien faire tomber de son bureau, et se tourna vers Minerva. Celle-ci sursauta quand elle le vit, et mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri. Albus avait le visage noir de cendres, la barbe et les cheveux en partie brûlés, mais ne paraissait pas se rendre compte de son état.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva? — demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. — Vous en faites une de ces têtes…

— Albus… Albus, qu'avez-vous encore fait?

— Moi? — Il se tourna vers un petit miroir, posé sur son bureau, et se regarda dedans. — Ah, ça… — Il se retourna vers Minerva et fronça les sourcils, tout en souriant. — Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'explosion soit d'une telle puissance…

Albus sortit sa baguette de son long manteau, baguette simple ayant juste deux petites sphères au bout du manche, d'un bois magnifique combinant comme couleurs le bordeaux et le marron du bois, et mesurant aux alentours de la quarantaine de centimètres. Il fit un mouvement presque imperceptible du poignet, ce qui eut pour conséquence de nettoyer son visage et de faire repousser sa barbe et ses cheveux là où il en manquait.

— Et voilà!

Minerva secoua la tête.

— Albus, si vous continuez vos expériences, vous risquez de le payer cher.

Le sourire d'Albus se transforma en sourire paternel.

— Minerva. Les risques font partie de la vie. On ne peut pas les faire disparaître juste comme ca, par un claquement de doigts.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire des expériences! — Minerva avait dit cela de façon désespérée, comme si elle savait déjà que sa tentative allait se solder par un échec. — Vous pourriez très bien être un directeur normal, qui n'aurait à s'occuper que de la paperasse administrative! Là au moins, il n'y aurait pas de danger…

Albus s'adossa contre sa table et baissa la tête. _Elle ne comprend toujours pas!_ , pensa t-il. Puis il releva la tête et commença à scruter le visage de Minerva.

— Quel est le but de votre vie, Minerva? — demanda t-il très sérieusement.

La surprise de Minerva McGonagall fut telle qu'un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

— Euh… je ne sais pas… enseigner la métamorphose… je crois… et bien-sûr combattre le mal, mais depuis Gellert Grindelwald…

Albus frappa dans ses mains, comme s'il venait d'avoir la réponse exacte à une question de la part d'un élève non-travailleur et totalement déboussolé.

— Eh bien voilà! Combattre les forces du mal! Quel noble but… et pourtant, c'est celui qui est accompagné du plus de risques!

— Mais ce n'est pas la même chose! — Minerva paraissait de plus en plus désespérée. — On est obligé de combattre le mal pour rester en liberté!

Albus sourit, puis fit le tour de son bureau, s'arrêta un instant caresser et admirer Fumseck ( _Quel magnifique animal!)_ , puis rejoignit sa chaise et s'assit. Il s'accouda à sa table de travail et observa Minerva, pendant quelques instants par dessus ses verres et ses doigts entrelacés. Après quelques instants, il fit signe à Minerva de soirée. Celle-ci, quoique sûrement à contre-coeur, pensa t-il tristement, tira une chaise et s'assit.

— Minerva, ce que je fais, c'est ma propre volonté… j'étudie sans arrêt la magie, c'est l'un de mes buts dans la vie — Albus se tut un instant, puis reprit. — Vous savez, il n'y a pas d'un côté ceux qui sont doués, et de l'autre ceux qui ne savent rien faire. Il y a juste d'un côté ceux qui veulent réussir, ceux qui font tout pour réussir, ceux qui ont confiance en eux, et de l'autre côté, il y a ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés, qui se croient déjà largement assez bons ou qui n'ont pas confiance en eux-même. Ce-dernier étant d'ailleurs le cas le plus répandu, malheureusement, car c'est le plus compliqué à changer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que les grands sorciers n'ont pas un don. Il ont juste su comment acquérir le pouvoir. Sans vouloir me vanter, je crois pouvoir affirmer que j'ai réussi, que j'ai un pouvoir respectable. Mais je ne l'ai pas eu parce que j'étais doué, je l'ai eu parce-que j'ai toujours tout fait pour l'avoir, y compris des expériences, dangereuses, certes, mais qui en valaient la peine. — _Et_ _j'avais un désir, qui me poussait à faire tout ça… Pour le plus grand bien… Et même si c'est Gellert qui a eu l'idée, je l'ai suivi, pendant des années, dans une quêtequi devait nous faire devenir les maîtres du monde…_ _Si Elle n'avait pas été tuée… Si Ariana n'était pas morte, peut-être que je serais encore avec Gellert, et on serait peut-être déjà détenteurs des deux autres horcruxes…_ pensa Albus, puis il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Heureusement, Minerva ne semblait rien avoir remarqué. — Vous aussi, vous êtes douée en magie, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous aviez dès le début un pouvoir surpuissant! C'est parce que vous avez travaillé dur pour atteindre le niveau que vous vouliez tant atteindre.

Minerva ne bougeait plus. Elle fixait Albus, comme si ce-dernier était en train de lui enseigner ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir. Après quelques instant de silence, Minerva secoua la tête.

— J'espère un jour devenir comme vous et avoir réponse à toutes les questions.

Albus sourit tristement.

— Je n'ai pas de réponses à toutes les questions. Et, malheureusement, il y a des questions auxquelles je n'aimerais pas connaître la réponse.

Minerva le regarda encore une fois d'un air étonné. Puis elle se ressaisit, et repris sa voix sévère.

— Donc j'ai envoyé les lettres aux élèves, et j'ai récupéré la liste des première années.

— Merci, Minerva. À ce propos, il faut que je vous parle. C'est à propos de Remus Lupin…

— Qui? — demanda Minerva, étonnée. — Qui est Remus Lupin?

— Vous n'avez pas un dénommé Remus John Lupin dans la liste, Minerva? — demanda Albus, en cachant son étonnement à lui.

— Non, pourquoi?

— De qui vient la liste? — interrogea t-il, puis devinant la réponse, il ajouta rapidement — Du Ministère?

— Oui, comme toujours.

Albus soupira, puis murmura quelque chose. Minerva se pencha.

— Qu'y a-t-il?

— Rien, j'ai juste oublié le petit détail que représente le Ministère.

Minerva McGonagall le regarda d'un air incompréhensif.

— Minerva, ajoutez Remus John Lupin à la liste des première années, s'il vous plaît. — Voyant le regard interrogateur de la professeure, il ajouta — Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais aller voir le ministre.

Minerva sortit un long parchemin et nota quelque chose à la fin. Albus l'observa un instant, puis, quand elle releva la tête, il déclara:

— Il faut que vous appreniez à vous détacher du Ministère, Minerva, ou bien vous finirez par perdre votre liberté. Je sais qu'un lien, et non des plus faibles, existe toujours entre vous et lui, mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas l'obéissance sans discussion envers le Ministère qui va changer les choses.

Minerva crispa la mâchoire, mais ne fit rien entendre. Albus l'aperçut, et son sourire s'effaça de son visage. Il continua tristement:

— Minerva… il faut savoir passer à autre chose. Si on s'accroche à son passé, et que l'on ne s'intéresse plus au présent et au futur, on arrête de vivre. On continue sa vie dans des rêves, dans un univers que l'on sait irréalisable, mais la souffrance est telle que c'est notre seul moyen de l'apaiser. Il ne faut pas se soumettre à elle, Minerva, il faut l'affronter. Il faut l'affronter et la vaincre, c'est le seul moyen de se libérer de ses chaînes.

Cette fois-ci, la professeure de métamorphose émit un petit bruit, qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement de désapprobation caché, puis elle se tourna rapidement vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Albus. Ce dernier pensa à lui parler d'Ariana, puis chassa cette idée. _Elle est morte. Et c'est moi qui dit de passer à autre chose…_ _Mais je crois que dire la vérité devrait suffire._

— Remus est un loup-garou, Minerva.

Les mots d'Albus résonnèrent dans la salle, et Minerva fit brusquement demi-tour, accompagné de quelques cris de surprise et agitations venant des portraits. _Et bien voilà_ , pensa Albus.

— Quoi!?

— Vous avez bien entendu. C'est un loup-garou, et il faudra veiller sur lui.

— Mais il va mettre en danger tous les autres élèves!

— Non, j'ai pris tous les mesures nécessaires. — À l'inverse de Minerva, Albus parlait d'un ton calme et posé, comme à son habitude.

— Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit!

 _Elle ne s'en rend pas compte… son double jeu peut devenir dangereux. Il faut absolument qu'elle change, qu'elle grandisse… qu'elle passe à autre chose._

— Je ne vous ai rien dit, Minerva, à cause de votre liaison avec le Ministère.

— Quoi!?

Minerva fulminait. _Si elle lançait de la foudre avec ses yeux, je serai déjà calciné,_ se dit Albus, tout en s'efforçant de cacher son sourire naissant.

— Il faut que vous compreniez, Minerva, que le Ministère n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

— Mais de quoi vous…

Albus l'interrompit en levant la main.

— Vous le savez bien, Minerva.

 _Je sais ce que vous ressentez,_ allait-il ajouter, mais il se retint. Puis il montra calmement la porte.

— Occupez-vous des derniers papiers, s'il vous plaît, pendant que je parle avec le ministre.

Minerva fusilla Albus du regard, puis sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte.

— Dumbledore… vous allez vraiment accepter un loup-garou?

— Oui, Phineas — répondit Albus en se tournant vers un portrait dont le fond représentait un serpent argenté suite un fond vert.

— Et les autres!? Vous avez pensé aux autres? — cria Phineas.

— Comme je l'ai déjà dit, — rétorqua calmement Albus, — j'ai pris les mesures nécessaires.

— Les mesures, bien-sûr… J'attends de voir quelles mesures arrêteront un loup-garou affamé près d'une école pleine...

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Phineas. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs, je dois aller voir Mme la ministre.

Sur ces mots, Albus prit une poignée de poudre noire, de la poudre de cheminette, contenue dans un petit bol en or, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Arrivé là-bas, il leva son bras et jeta la poudre dans le feu. Des grandes flammes vertes apparurent quand les grains touchèrent le brasier. Ensuite, Albus articula bien — Ministère de la magie, bureau du ministre — , puis marcha dans le feu. Il sentit qu'il se mit à voyager des dizaines, voire des centaines de kilomètres en quelques secondes tout en tournant dans tous les sens, puis le tout s'arrêta, et Albus s'avança. Il venait de sortir de la cheminée située dans le bureau du ministre de la magie.

La salle était bien rangée, et des photos de famille encadrées pendaient du mur. Une table de chêne sculptée occupait une place près de la seule fenêtre, et des feuilles en désordre étaient posées dessus. Un fauteuil bleu paraissant bien confortable était poussé contre la table. Tout autour de la cheminée, des bibliothèques comportaient un grand nombre de livres. _En attendant Eugenia,_ pensa Albus, _allons voir que donnent ces fausses fenêtres._ En effet, le Ministère de la magie étant sous terre, les fenêtres des couloirs et des salles avaient été ensorcelées pour paraître réelles. Ainsi, le temps qu'il faisait dépendait du bureau météorologique magique, qui avait donc une arme en cas de désaccord. Personne n'aimait travailler avec un ouragan tambourinant à sa fenêtre… Albus se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sentit un doux courant d'air caresser son visage quand il ouvrit la fenêtre, et se penche.

— Magnifique — lâcha-t-il.

Au dessus de lui, il un magnifique ciel sans nuage avec un soleil aveuglant. La légère brise s'accentua un peu, juste pour que le ressenti de la température soit le plus optimal possible. Albus se demanda ce qu'il allait trouver en bas, puis baissa la tête. En dessous, il vit des passants et des bâtiments. Si on lui avait demandé où il était sans qu'il connaisse la magie, il aurait sûrement répondu "Dans un immeuble, à une trentaine de mètres de haut. Mais le plus surprenant était, comme tous les habitants de Londres l'auraient remarqué, que ce qu'il voyait était le mélange entre deux paysages: à droite, il y avait une petite ruelle sombre et vide, avec une cabine téléphonique en très mauvais état. Au centre, un petit bâtiment séparait la vie en deux, et à gauche de cette résidence, il y avait une route plus large, au bord de laquelle des toilettes publiques en nombre respectable avaient été construites; mais cette route n'était pas celle qui était à gauche de l'immeuble dans la réalité. Depuis cette fenêtre, le ou la ministre pouvait donc voir de parties de Londres, qui normalement étaient distantes de plusieurs centaines, voire milliers de mètres, connectées ensemble via un groupe d'appartements.

La raison de cette vue magique était pourtant logique pour tous les sorciers connaissant un minimum le Ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne. Ce Ministère avait en effet deux entrées de rue différentes: la cabine téléphonique pour les visiteurs (dans cette cabine, le visiteur devait téléphoner au six-deux-quatre-quatre-deux, puis il recevait un badge site sur lequel il y avait écrit la raison de sa présence, enfin la cabine descendait sous terre à la manière d'un ascenseur pour l'amener à l'étage d'entrée du Ministère), et les toilettes pour les employés (ici, la technique était assez spéciale: celui qui voulait se rendre au Ministère devait se positionner, debout dans les cuvettes, puis il tirait la chasse; cette technique provoquait le même effet que la poudre de cheminette, mais elle était plus disponible au public). Le, ou en l'occurrence la ministre pouvait donc surveiller les deux entrées, voir si des passants moldus (c'est-à-dire non dotés de pouvoirs magiques), commençaient as douter de quelque chose, apprenaient des choses qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés savoir (depuis le Moyen Âge, les sorciers et sorciers étant persécutés, le gouvernement a décidé de vivre caché, ce qui posait parfois problèmes, comme quand, par exemple, un dragon était aperçu par un moldu; dans ces cas-là, le Ministère envoyait des agents qualifiés qui avaient pour but de faire oublier les mauvais souvenirs aux moldus en question), ou encore si des fidèles de la magie Noire préparaient une attaque contre le Ministère.

Albus se retira, pensa à s'assoir, mais abandonna finalement cette idée. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte et décida de continuer de continuer ses réflexions aux sujets très variés, allant de réflexions simples en matière de magie jusqu'à penser à Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, et essayer de le le comprendre. _Comment ce jeune homme, si doué, si aimable a pu travailler chez Barjow et Burke? Est-ce bien lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets? Et les rumeurs qui circulent… Fenrir, il l'a dit très clairement, Tom est-il vraiment devenu un Mage Noir? Si oui, où se cache-t-il et combien de temps tiendrais-je face à lui? Il a un lien si étroit avec la magie… D'ici combien d'années devrais-je admettre que je n'ai plus aucune chance contre lui? Et est-ce que l'on peut vraiment parler d'années, ou serait-ce plus logique de parler en mois, semaines ou jours… Tant de questions sans réponse, et Minerva qui disait que j'ai réponse à tout…_ Albus traînait dans ces pensées, quand il entendit le grincement de la porte. Il se retourna, et vit une femme de la quarantaine, cheveux bruns coupés aux niveau des coudes, et une veste noire très propre avec un insigne "ministre de la magie-Eugenia Jenkins". Elle l'observait comme si elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de non invité dans son bureau ( _ce qui est sûrement vrai,_ pensa Albus).

— Eugenia, enfin — commença-t-il.

Cette dernière secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre de ses émotions, puis se dirigea vers sa table de travail et s'assit. Elle vérifia rapidement les feuilles se trouvant sur son bureau, puis leva la tête.

— Que faites vous là, Dumbledore?

Albus haussa un souci.

— Ah oui — continua Jenkins, — je vois. Avant tout, je voudrais vous demander de m'en parler, la prochaine fois qu'un cas spécial se présente.

— Le choix des élèves revient au directeur, Eugenia — affirma calmement Albus, — le Ministère n'a pas son mot à dire.

Jenkins se leva et regarda Albus doit dans les yeux. _Elle veut jouer à ça,_ se demanda joyeusement celui-ci.

— Dumbledore, en cas de nécessité absolue, le Ministère peut relever de ses fonctions…

— ...le directeur — l'interrompit Albus, — et peut prendre le contrôle de l'école cependant — ajouta-t-il en levant le doigt, voyant que la ministre allait parler, — je crois que ce cas-ci ne peut pas être considéré comme urgent. Et de plus, je vous rappelle que vous avez plus important à faire.

Eugenia baissa la tête, puis la releva.

— Dumbledore, une unité d'élite est déjà à la recherche de Tom, mais pour l'instant, personne ne l'a trouvé. Et on n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit dangereux, il crée peut-être juste une secte… quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas nécessaire d'affoler la population pour rien. Même si Gellert Grindelwald n'a jamais été puissant chez nous, et cela grâce à vous — là, elle esquissa un sourire, — il a quand-même marqué les esprits. Si on sortait du jour au lendemain qu'un nouveau mage noir menaçait cette fois-ci notre pays, que ferait la population? Il faut attendre que la situation se concrétise.

Albus soupira. Il pensa à Gellert, puis à Tom. Il essayait de comparer les deux sorciers, connaissant en grande partie leur jeunesse, mais ne trouve rien qui puisse l'aider à avoir des informations manquantes sur Jedusor. Puis il se tourna vers Eugenia Jenkins et la regarda à son tour droit dans les yeux.

— Eugenia, je vais être clair avec vous. Je connaissais très bien Gellert, et nous étions… — soudain, Albus ne trouva plus ses mots. Une tristesse hors du commun l'envahit, et il essaya tant bien que mal de la cacher. — très attachés. À quoi bon le nier, il me manque encore beaucoup aujourd'hui…

Entendant cette phrase, la ministre ouvrit grand les yeux, étonnée, mais ne coupa pas Albus.

— Tout le monde a beau dire que c'était un fou furieux assassin, je trouve personnellement que Gellert était un homme… fantastique, qui n'avait pas peur d'énoncer ses opinions, et qui avait des objectifs très clairs. Objectifs que j'ai eu aussi, étant jeune. Avec Gellert, on ne pensait qu'à ça… Nous étions de grands amis, et même plus… — Albus se tourna vers la fenêtre au bon moment: il sentit une larme couler sur sa joie et se perdre dans sa barbe. — ...et notre but commun était de… — il pensa à dire "régner sur le monde et les moldus et trouver les reliques de la mort, mais changea finalement d'avis. Il n'allait pas tout dévoiler, il allait utiliser des termes abstraits. Et il n'allait pas parler des Reliques de la Mort. Il en avait une, la baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante car la plus sensible baguette jamais créée, et s'il avait pu la garder si longtemps sans que qui que ce soit ne tente d'attentat contre lui, c'était bien parce qu'il avait réussi à garder le secret de sa possession. _En plus,_ pensa-t-il, _elle n'est pas en de mauvaises mains, et je ne l'utilise, moi, en aucun cas pour faire le mal. Ça permet d'empêcher Tom, par exemple, d'acquérir une puissance encore plus grande que celle qu'il aura de toute façon_. — … de faire tout pour le plus Grand Bien.

— Le plus Grand Bien? — demanda Jenkins, — C'était les termes de Grindelwald pour justifier ses quêtes de recherche du pouvoir… vous avez été embarqué là-dedans?

Albus choisit bien ses mots, puis reprit.

— Je n'ai pas été embarqué là-dedans… enfin, pas entièrement… Après tout, les plans de conquête, je les faisais avec lui… disons que c'était les erreurs de la jeunesse... Bon, tout cela pour dire que toute notre attention a été tournée vers ce projet, à partir de sa création lors de nos premières rencontres, à Godric's Hollow, il y a maintenant… soixante-douze ans. C'était chez Bathilda Tourdesac…

— L'historienne de la magie la plus renommée?

— Oui, c'est elle — continua Albus, — et c'est aussi la grande tante de Gellert… — La remontée à la surface de tous ces souvenirs devenait insupportable pour Albus, et il commença à se demander pourquoi diable avait-il eu besoin d'amener ce thème dans la discussion? — Gellert était, en plus de cela, en forte liaison avec la magie Noire. Si vous allez à Durmstrang , vous verrez ses marques gravées dans le mur… À seize, il a été renvoyé de l'école. J'avais alors dix-huit ans, moi, et c'est alors que notre quête commença vraiment. On était tous les deux libres. On a approfondi nos plans, on les a développé, on allait les mettre en oeuvre quand…

La coupure fut nette, et Albus ne pouvait plus le cacher. Ses émotions prenaient le dessus, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps. Mais il avait commencé, il devait finir.

— Dumbledore? — l'apostropha Eugenia, inquiète.

Il ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il avait revécu la période de sa vie la plus sentimentale, et le pire restait encore à "dire". De préférence, Albus se serait mis à crier, à balancer au sol tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il aurait préféré tout détruire jusqu'à ce que son manque d'énergie l'anéantisse, grâce à sa baguette, si puissante, mais à la fois si inutile… Lui avait-elle vraiment servi depuis qu'il l'avait récupérée, par terre, après avoir désarmé Gellert Grindelwald, il y a vingt-six ans? Avait-elle permis à son propriétaire, un vieil homme totalement surpassé par sa vie, par ses sentiments, de combler le vide dans son âme? Et d'ailleurs, chez n'importe quel autre propriétaire, avait-elle déjà servi à autre chose que de tuer ou provoquer la mort du propriétaire? Cette baguette, pourtant dite invincible, avait tant de fois était vaincue… Albus soupira. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il devait revivre la mort.

— Albus, vous allez bien? — redemanda Jenkins.

Celui-ci, tant bien que mal, lui répondit.

— Oui… Donc, ensuite, quand on allait enfin commencer ce pourquoi on serait tant préparé, mon frère, Abelforth, est intervenu. Il voulait que je retourne à la maison, étant l'aîné, et que je m'occupe d'Ariana, notre soeur. Bien évidemment, ça n'a pas plu à Gellert. Il a accusé Abelforth d'essayer de me corrompre, et ils ont sorti leur baguette. J'ai toujours préféré la négociation au duel, même dans ma jeunesse. Je me suis donc interposé. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Le duel a débuté, et regardé mon frère et mon… ami se battre. Bien-sûr, Abelforth n'avait pas la moindre chance. Au bout de quelques instants seulement, sa baguette a volé jusqu'à les pieds et il a commencé à hurler, comme je n'avais jamais encore entendu qui que ce soit crier. Rien qu'en entendant, on a des frissons, on ressent la douleur, et on comprend vite qu'un seul sortilège peut provoquer une telle souffrance. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je n'ai pas bougé. J'étais là, horrifié, face à Gellert qui torturait mon frère. Les hurlements m'avaient paralysé. Quand j'ai enfin agi, j'ai remarqué que c'est cela qu'attendait Gellert. C'est pour moi qu'il avait torturé mon frère. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris l'importance de la famille. Sans hésiter, j'ai sorti ma baguette et je l'ai pointé vers Gellert. À ce moment seulement, il a arrêté le Doloris. Mon frère gisait, par terre, à peine conscient. Ma soeur était toujours muette face à l'acte de Gellert. Et ensuite notre duel a commencé. Pendant longtemps, personne n'avait l'avantage. Puis, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Abelforth m'a rejoint. Même à deux, on ne réussissait pas à prendre l'avantage. On a continué notre duel durant peut-être des heures, chacun mettant tout ce qu'il avait, lançant tous les sports qui lui passait par la tête. Les sortilèges de mort étaient envoyés tous les deux minutes, et Gellert réussissait même à caser des Doloris. Parfois, l'un de nos s'effondrait, puis se relevait, encore plus enragé. Si Ariana… — là, Albus se surprit à essuyer un flot de larmes sur son visage, — … Si Ariana n'était pas intervenu, le duel n'aurait peut-être jamais pris fin… et ça aurait été bien mieux comme ça… Ariana s'interposa au mauvais moment. On a tous les trois, en coeur, pour mettre fin au duel, lancé le sortilège de… mort. On aurait peut-être pu les éviter, nous, duellistes, mais Ariana se retrouve au centre… — une très forte envie de se retourner et de crier le plus d'insultes possible à la ministre s'empara d'Albus, mais il restait, pour le moment, maître de ses actes. Il put donc éviter ceci juste en échange de tremblements. — Elle se prit… Un, deux ou les trois sorts. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas quel est le sort qui la touchée en premier. Si il n'y en avait qu'un.

Le silence qui suivit permit à Albus de camoufler comme il pouvait ses sentiments. Puis il se retourna, alla récupérer de la poudre de cheminette sur la table de Jenkins,puis se dirigea vers la cheminée.

— Attendez! — lui lança-t-elle. — Vous ne vouliez pas discuter de M. Lupin.

— Remus étudiera à Poudlard dès Septembre. C'est un jeune sorcier de onze ans qui a entièrement le droit de recevoir l'enseignement approprié. Quant au fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, je ne le répèterai sûrement jamais assez, mais les mesures nécessaires ont été prises.

Sa voix était grave et, s'étonnant lui-même, dénuée de tout sentiment. Son âme semblait avoir pris la relève, bloquant automatiquement la progression de ses sentiments à "l'intérieur". La seule chose que sa voix laissait transparaître, et il dit bien content de cela, était la non possibilité de contradiction.

Après avoir salué Jenkins, ce qui ne fit pas mince affaire, devant cacher sa tristesse et son désespoir, il jeta la poudre de cheminette dans le feu déjà présent, laissa entendre un "Poudlard, bureau du directeur", puis avança dans les flammes vertes.

Les jours suivant sa petite excursion au Ministère furent un cauchemar pour Albus. Tantôt il se revoyait assis à une table avec Gellert, discutant de leur plan (sa mémoire faisant bien, et ici même horriblement, les choses, il entendait même des phrases, énoncées il y a des dizaines d'années); tantôt il voyait Gellert lui sourire, lui parler des Reliques, torturer Abelforth… et le cadavre de sa soeur. Si, la nuit, le corps sans vie se dessinait dans son esprit, cela signifiait pour Albus un réveil brutal, et des heures de pensées obscures. Si c'était le jour, son âme paraissait quitter son corps, et ses pensées se perdaient de nouveau dans les plus affreux moments de sa vie. Il décida de s'enfermer, et rester des jours dans son bureau, assis, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, debout à faire les cent pas, ou encore à observer Fumseck. À certains moments, l'oiseau, qui était d'une intelligence et d'un sentimentalisme tout à fait remarquable, se mettait à chanter. Cela avait pour effet de noyer les mauvais souvenirs d'Albus, mais ces derniers revenaient à la surface dès que Fumseck se taisait. C'est alors que celui-là repensait au fait que le phénix était un oiseau qui extraordinaire qu'il était même capable de comprendre les humains et leurs sentiments…

Le quatrième jour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte en chêne de la chambre d'Albus. Celui-ci était alors en pleine réflexion sur, en fonction de sa connaissance de Gellert Grindelwald, comment pourrait-il deviner les intentions de Tom Jedusor et donc pouvoir l'arrêter (enfin s'il n'était pas déjà l'être le plus puissant au monde, mais Albus conclua que Voldemort n'était pas encore satisfait de son pouvoir: sinon, celui-là ne serait déjà plus en vie), avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Quand il entendit le bruit du heurtoir de cuivre (qui était en forme de griffon) cognant contre le bois de la porte, Albus leva la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il sentait que sa tristesse n'avait toujours pas disparue, et elle ne semblait même pas vouloir s'en aller. _Je n'ai même plus besoin de détraqueurs pour me rendre fou de tristesse et pour revivre sans arrêt les pires moments de la vie…_ se dit-il. _Et même si je reçois des moments heureux, ceux-ci ne font qu'accentuer ma tristesse._ L'individu attendant dehors frappa une nouvelle fois, mais bien plus fort. Albus ne répondit pas. Il se leva, se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et ouvrit. La chaleur de l'été s'engouffra dans la pièce.

— Professeur!

C'était McGonagall. _Elle a dû en avoir marre de frapper à la porte,_ pensa Albus, _et elle sait que je suis ici._ Soudain, Albus se résigna à faire ce qu'il avait refusé de faire jusqu'ici. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et ouvrit. Il en sortit une grande fiole vide.

— Professeur! — hurla Minerva, — je sais que vous êtes là. Pourquoi vous cachez-vous?

Il prit un morceau de feuille, écrivit "Gellert Grindelwald" dessus, puis le fixa sur la fiole. Albus sortit sa baguette, et, lentement, la souleva au niveau de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, et colla le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe. Sa main commença à trembler, puis il retira la baguette.

— Pro-fe-sseur! — continua McGonagall.

Subitement, il sentit le vide dans son esprit. Albus ne savait pas à quoi il pensait au moment précédant, mais maintenant, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit sa baguette, au bout de laquelle pensait un mince filet argenté. Et il comprit. Il venait de se retirer un souvenir, et vu le trou de mémoire qu'il eût, il devina que cette pensée n'avait pas été retirée pour rien, et quelque soit la tentation de regarder le souvenir, Albus savait qu'il devait le ranger.

— Bon, professeur, quand vous daignerez enfin me parler, vous saurez où me trouver.

— Un instant, Minerva — déclara Albus, ne sachant pas que faisait-elle ici.

— Ah, enfin — soupira Minerva McGonagall. — Que faisiez-vous?

Albus ne répondit pas. Il aperçut la fiole, vit le "Gellert Grindelwald", lâcha un "D'accord…" puis mit le souvenir dans la fiole. Après cela, il boucha et rangea le récipient puis alla ouvrir la porte.

— Que voulez-vous, Minerva? — demanda-t-il d'un air naturel.

— Pourquoi avez-vous mis tant de temps à répondre? — rétorqua Minerva.

— J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… — répondit Albus en souriant. — En fait, je ne sais moi-même pas exactement.

Minerva McGonagall écarquilla les yeux.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faisiez!?

— Et oui, avec l'âge, on perd un peu la mémoire…

Albus se tourna vers sa table de travail et alla s'assoir. Il ne savait pas à quoi rimait tout ce qu'il faisait, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'une petite voix lui soufflait de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Or, le meilleur moyen de ne pas être tenté était de ne pas s'y intéresser, et ça, Albus le savait très bien.

Minerva le fixa un instant, et Albus sentait qu'elle n'était pas convaincu. Il afficha un sourire innocent, mais malgré les réussites précédentes de ce type de sourire, Albus, en voyant le visage de moins en moins sûr de la professeure de métamorphose, commença à croire que son sourire ressemblait plus à un sourire narguant qu'innocent. Il décida, bien sagement d'ailleurs, d'arrêter de sourire. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, il se leva.

— Minerva, pourquoi êtes-vous là? — questionna-t-il McGonagall.

Cette dernière secoua la tête, scruta encore un instant Albus, puis reprit.

— Je venais vous demander quelle a été la réponse de Mme la ministre. À propos de Lupin.

— Elle n'a pas été contre — objecta Albus, puis voyant que Minerva McGonagall allait répliquer, il ajouta rapidement — mais nul besoin de lui envoyer une lettre, je vais me rendre chez lui dès maintenant et nous irons acheter toutes les fournitures nécessaires.

Sur ces mots, Albus montra la porte de sa main droite, et, bien qu'à contrecoeur, d'après ce qu'il voyait, Minerva sortit de la chambre. Albus caressa une dernière fois Fumseck, puis, sans même regarder derrière soi, il quitta son bureau et, d'un claquement de doigts, ferma la porte.

Quand il apparut de son tourbillon habituel devant la maison des Lupin, Albus sourit. La maison semblait intacte, et des mouvements étaient visibles à l'intérieur. Son sortilège avait visiblement fonctionné et Fenrir n'avait pas attaqué Lyall et sa famille. Albus entama sa marche vers la porte et, y arrivant, frappant doucement trois coups.

— Oui? — la question venait de derrière la porte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit. Lyall Lupin se tenait derrière devant l'entrée, tout sourire. Maintenant qu'Albus se tenait face à lui, il reconnut en Lyall un homme de la tente-cinquaine, éclatant de bonheur. Sa veste de sorcier était simple mais propre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés au niveau des épaules et il portait la barbe.

— Entrez, entrez — dit-il en s'écartant.

Albus entra. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Soudain, une porte en face s'ouvrit et Espérance entra avec Remus, qui tirait une valise derrière lui. Les voyant, Albus sourit, puis ajouta.

— Je t'attends dehors, Remus.

Puis il sourit. Il savait que les adieux, même s'ils n'étaient pas définitifs, étaient purement personnels, et il n'avait pas envie de déranger Remus et ses parents. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, tout simplement.

Quelques minutes après, Remus sortit. Albus se tourna vers lui, souriant.

— Tu prêt?

— Oui, professeur.

Albus sourit de plus belle.

— Remus, tant que l'année n'a pas commencée, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler "professeur". Après, c'est comme tu veux.

— D'accord... — dit Remus d'un ton mal à l'aise. — Euh… on va faire quoi?

— On va aller au Chemin de Traverse. As-tu déjà transplané? — demanda Albus.

— Non… jamais…

— Alors si tu veux bien, on va transplaner. Tu acceptes? Ne t'inquiètes pas, les accidents sont rares pour ceux qui savent transplaner, et comme là, si on transplane, c'est moi qui nous fait transplaner, et que je sais plutôt bien transplaner, les risques sont faibles.

— Euh… d'accord… je dois faire quoi?

— Prends mon bras — expliqua Albus en levant son bras droit, — et ne le lâche surtout pas.

Remus obéit, et Albus, amusé, vit que le jeune homme semblait alarmé depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé de ne pas lâcher son bras.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Et une fois que tu t'y habitues, c'est assez rigolo — finit-il.

Quand Remus attrapa le bras droit d'Albus, il disparurent dans un tourbillon et un "floup" clairement reconnaissable.


End file.
